The Seven Deadly Sins
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: Si no es para siempre y si es solo por esta noche, aun sigue siendo lo mejor... ;Sasuke/Sakura;
1. Stolz: The sin of pride

**A/N:** ¡Conjunto de drabbles temáticos llamado _The seven deadly sins_!

Santo Tomás los ha enumerado: _Orgullo_, codicia, gula, envidia, lujuria, ira, pereza.

**Pecado:** #1 Orgullo ("El deseo de ser más importante que los demás")

**Resumen:** Las mujeres servían para una sola cosa. Sakura no era la excepción. Al menos, eso quería pensar.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Soundtrack: **_Here is gone_ – Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The **Seven** Deadly **Sins

_._

_I am no solution_

_t__o the sound of this pollution in me_

_And I was not the answer_

_s__o forget you ever thought it was me_

.

Suspiró con cansancio.

Aún podía sentir la excitación latente, palpable en cada uno de sus poros. Cerró los ojos, notando cómo las últimas contracciones en su abdomen desaparecían por completo, por lo que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el segundo ocupante del improvisado colchón. Enterró la cabeza en el cuello de aquella anónima acompañante, brillante por el sudor, pero no atrayente en lo absoluto.

Era fino, pálido, con un olor y un sabor corriente.

Nada adictivo ni intoxicante. Simplemente _nada_. Como venía siendo desde hace tiempo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con molestia, como si acabase de despertar de un mal sueño. Se apoyó en ambos brazos para elevarse del colchón y sus ojos azabaches inspeccionaron el cuerpo grácil que yacía debajo de él: era una ciudadana cualquiera de Konoha, sin un nombre ni un rostro que mereciera la pena recordar. Cabello y ojos oscuros, figura aceptable. Nada del otro mundo. La mujer simplemente lo había interceptado en su retorno a casa, había dicho un par de palabras que a ninguno de los dos les importaban en lo absoluto y, de un momento a otro, habían acabado revolcándose en un apartamento abandonado en condiciones más que deplorables.

Pero a estas alturas de la vida, no reparaba en minucias como esas. Si a ella no le importaba, a él menos. A sus diecinueve años había vivido en carne propia más sufrimiento que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. No iba a ponerse exigente con un lugar destinado para follar. El sexo era una cosa normal y habitual en él: lo disfrutaba como cualquier hombre, a veces lo necesitaba, a veces aprovechaba las circunstancias. Podía recurrir a Karin o a cualquier otra mujer que estuviera dispuesta a entregársele en bandeja. Cualquiera servía. Cualquiera servía para imaginarse aunque fuese sólo por un instante, que estaba feliz, pleno… que estaba con _ella._

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza al instante, desechando ese pensamiento y enterrándolo en lo más oscuro de su corazón. Su acompañante dormía plácidamente, totalmente ajena a sus delirios, reafirmando sus dichos: Las mujeres servían para _una _sola cosa.

Sakura no era la excepción.

Aunque algo en su pecho (y joder,_ cómo_ dolía) le indicaba que eso no era cierto. Sakura era la excepción, era esperanza, pureza, salvación, todo lo que él no era y de lo cual pretendía mantenerse lejos, pero que estaba desesperado por encontrar en cada encuentro furtivo que tenía.

Lo carcomía por dentro, no soportaba su repentina indiferencia y desprecio hacia él, ni que su atención al parecer se hubiese desviado hacia otras direcciones. Otro hombre.

Quería odiarla, odiarla y lastimarla profundamente.

Porque Sakura—esa estúpida mujer, molesta entre las molestas, que no merecía ni una segunda mirada de su parte—lo había herido. Lo había herido profundamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Pero eso era algo que nunca estaría dispuesto a admitir.

.

_I thought I lost you somewhere_

_But you were never really ever there at all_

_._


	2. Gier: The sin of greed

Santo Tomás los ha enumerado: Orgullo, _codicia_, gula, envidia, lujuria, ira, pereza.

**Pecado:** #2 Codicia ("Deseo desmedido de acaparar más de lo que se necesita").

**Resumen: **Estaba llamando su atención sin siquiera intentarlo. Por eso la quería. Por nada más.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Soundtrack:** _Harder to breathe_ – Maroon 5.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
><em>

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
><em>

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

.

La estaba observando. Otra vez.

Se había transformado en un hábito irritante y bastante denigrante, pero no era como si lo pudiese controlar. Era difícil ignorar a la chica (_mujer_, maldita sea) que alguna vez había sido su compañera de equipo. No podía dejar de notar su postura firme, pero a la vez delicada; la seguridad reflejada en esos ojos verdes, que alguna vez le dedicaron miradas de amor infantil que él se había encargado de despreciar; o su valentía al enfrentar una misión o al tratar un paciente especialmente delicado.

Esas y miles de cualidades más eran las que lo torturaban y lo dejaban enardecido por las noches, aún después de intentar olvidarse de ella con otro rostro y cuerpo sin nombre e importancia alguna. Y ni siquiera _quería_ profundizar demasiado en lo que le provocaban su cuerpo y sus delicadas curvas, porque entonces su corriente de pensamientos tomaba un rumbo aún más agitado y ni una ducha helada lograría sacarlo de su trastorno.

_Maldita perra._

Por eso quería odiarla, humillarla, lastimarla en lo más profundo. Porque lo hacía débil, vulnerable. Como cualquier otro imbécil que se quedaba mirando sus piernas o su escote ligeramente insinuante al caminar. La estaba viendo y sintiendo en todas partes; al toparse _accidentalmente_ en la torre de la Godaime, cuando ella abandonaba su oficina del hospital dejando el lugar impregnado con su suave perfume—algo dulce y floral, pero definitivamente propio de ella—e incluso en el rostro de su amante de turno, para terminar reflejada en sus párpados antes de dormir.

Por supuesto, ella ni siquiera se daba por aludida. No le dedicaba ni una sola palabra a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, ni se ofendía por sus críticas y comentarios ácidos. Mucho menos se enteraba de sus miradas más que indiscretas. Era totalmente ajena a cualquiera de sus gestos y palabras hirientes, que se encargaban de esconder las imágenes y sonidos más morbosos que su mente podía llegar a trazar.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía que detenerlo ya, neutralizar su obsesión. Aún si eso significaba acercarse a ella.

_A sus labios rosas._

_A sus piernas torneadas._

_A su estrecha cintura y las insinuantes curvas de su cadera._

Se quedó sin aliento momentáneamente.

Pero fue ahí cuando descubrió que estaba haciendo las cosas de forma equivocada.

Su estrategia estaba mal enfocada, la solución a sus problemas no estaba en empeñarse en destruirla—todo lo contrario, tenía que _conseguirla_. Hacerla suya. Hacer que se interesara en él nuevamente, como una mujer se interesaría en un hombre. Enfocándose en una sola cosa. En lo único que le interesaba de ella.

Los estúpidos cuentos de hadas habían quedado atrás. Nunca serían parte de su historia.

Una media-sonrisa sardónica surcó su rostro. Sería como un juego; uno que él estaba más que dispuesto a ganar.

Iba a ser difícil, pero… ¿los juegos no eran divertidos si no costaba ganarlos, verdad?

.

_Does it kill_

_Does it burn_

_Is it painful to learn  
><em>

_That it's me that has all the control?_

.


	3. Völlerei: The sin of gluttony

Santo Tomás los ha enumerado: Orgullo, codicia, _gula_, envidia, lujuria, ira, pereza.

**Pecado:** #3 Gula ("Deseo de consumir en exceso y de manera irracional o innecesaria").

**Resumen: **La odiaba, _cuanto_ la odiaba. Odiaba preocuparse por ella, pensar en ella todo el puto día. Joder, obsesionarse de esa forma por una simple mujer… qué vergüenza.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Soundtrack:** _Closer _– Nine Inch Nails; _Figured you out_ – Nickelback.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_I love the way you pass the check  
>And I love the good times that you wreck<br>And I love your lack of self respect  
>While you're passed out on the deck<br>I love my hands around your neck_

.

Era la primera vez que la veía así de borracha.

Desde un principio, había sospechado que la idea de Naruto sería un absoluto desastre. Y es que el idiota de su mejor amigo no había encontrado nada mejor que celebrar el éxito de su misión, yendo a un bar de mala muerte en los alrededores de la aldea de paso. Sakura y él—exhaustos, adoloridos y malhumorados—desde un principio se habían mostrado renuentes a quedarse por más tiempo, pero después de varios minutos de quejas y súplicas, ambos aceptaron de mala gana.

Fastidiado, sus ojos azabache escanearon el lugar hasta toparse con su amigo, que en ese momento estaba apostando hasta el alma en un juego de póker, que claramente no iba a su favor. Aunque no temía por él—no era la primera vez que sucedía y lo peor que podía pasar era que todo terminara en una pelea que Naruto ganaría, incluso estando dormido.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Pues ahí estaba él, agotado, aburrido y ahora con un bulto extra del cual hacerse cargo.

_Como si el usuratonkachi no fuera suficiente…_

Apoyando su mentón en la mano, su mirada regresó a la dirección opuesta del lugar, en donde su supuestamente equilibrada compañera estaba dando un verdadero espectáculo. Incluso peor que el de Naruto. Observó con atención como su cuerpo se contoneaba bajo las luces, como sus movimientos eran lentos y sensuales, y como la expresión en su rostro era relajada, libre y totalmente… desinhibida.

Fuera el alcohol o sus propias hormonas las culpables, Sasuke no podía evitar quedar igual de pasmado que los otros infelices que se encontraban alrededor de ella. No era mejor que ellos y, seguramente, las fantasías morbosas que debían estar trazando en sus mentes no estaban muy lejos de las que elucubraba la suya propia.

Con un ágil movimiento, dio un largo y último sorbo al vodka barato que tenían frente a él y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la ninja-médico. Naturalmente, ya varios de esos borrachos de mala muerte habían intentado acercársele e intentar algo con ella, pero la chica sabía protegerse. Incluso desprovista de su sentido común.

—Sakura —su voz era fuerte, masculina y autoritaria. La aludida se dio la vuelta y lo miró sorprendida, sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos—. Estás haciendo el ridículo. Vámonos.

—¡Pero qué mierda te crees, Uchiha! —su sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en furia mal contenida—. ¿Qué moral tienes para decirme eso? ¿Crees que me importa lo que _tú _me tengas que decir?

—No me importa lo que pienses de mí. Como líder de esta misión, te ordeno que nos vayamos —le agarró la muñeca con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él—. No quiero llegar a Konoha y escuchar comentarios de lo ridículo que se veía Naruto o lo zorra que parecías —masculló entre dientes.

De soslayo, vio que ella había levantado su mano libre para golpearlo, pero la atrapó con facilidad. La rabia y la frustración eran palpables en esos ojos verdes, nublados por el alcohol.

—¡Eres un hijo de perra! —le gritó, tratando de zafarse con fuerza, sólo que… no la suficiente. Parecía que se debatía entre querer golpearlo o de apoyarse contra él y largarse a llorar—. Sólo… sólo déjame _en paz._

La sujetó por la cintura rápidamente, antes de que la chica pudiese siquiera dar un paso. La escuchó quejarse mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

—¡No me voy a ningún lado, Uchiha! Sólo voy al baño, antes de largarnos de aquí —se frotó la muñeca adolorida y retomó su camino, no dirigiéndole ni una sola mirada.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Creía que sería algo pasajero y sin importancia, pero definitivamente la actitud de Sakura hacia él estaba colmando su corta paciencia. ¿Quién carajos se creía que era para hacerle ese tipo de desplantes?

Ya no lo soportaba. Quitándole una botella a un infeliz que pasaba por su lado, dio un largo sorbo antes de emprender rumbo hacia la dirección por donde se había ido su compañera. Naruto podía irse al diablo en esos momentos.

Atravesó el lugar, ignorando completamente las miradas de miedo y odio que recibía, no deteniéndose hasta llegar al baño de mujeres. Sin siquiera llamar, empujó la puerta y se encontró con una sorprendida Sakura, quien hasta antes de su intromisión se apoyaba en un lavamanos y miraba su reflejo con detenimiento. La joven le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

—Te dije que no tardaría —se acercó él, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Viniste a verificar que no escaparía por la ventana o algo así?

—Hn —Sasuke le impidió salir, estirando su brazo y bloqueando su salida. La chica bufó con evidente rabia—. No he terminado contigo, Sakura.

—Pues yo sí, ahora quítate —trató de quitarlo del camino, pero este se lo volvió a impedir—. ¡Sasuke, qué rayos te ocurre! ¡Déjame ir!

El aludido simplemente le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio. La odiaba, _cuanto_ la odiaba. Odiaba preocuparse por ella, pensar en ella todo el puto día. Joder, obsesionarse de esa forma por una simple mujer… qué vergüenza.

La tomó de la barbilla bruscamente. Sus ojos jade inmediatamente se alarmaron al encontrarse con sus ojos negros tan decididos. Sin esperar ninguna otra reacción, la besó. Con fuerza, avidez y más rabia de la que había sentido en toda su vida. Quería expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento; odio, pasión, deseo, desprecio… todo eso entremezclándose y quemando, _quemando_, en su interior.

La tomó en brazos, haciendo que abrazara su cintura con las piernas, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Ya nada importaba. Ni su misión, ni romper con todos sus principios, ni su propósito de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie.

Solo importaba ella, ese incómodo remolino de emociones y la creciente tensión en su estómago.

Porque ya estaba jodido. Haruno Sakura lo tenía totalmente jodido.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

_And I know who you are  
>It wasn't that hard<br>Just to figure you out_

.


End file.
